


Everything

by PvtSnail



Category: motherland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BIG FLUFF AT THE END, F/F, Fluff, Secret Wedding, Snow, Some Screaming, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: Scylla wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, and despite the terms they're left on, Raelle helpsAnd their love heals.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda requested by twitter so there ya go, hope yall like it

She woke up with a scream caught in her throat, forehead swaty and legs tangled in sheets. Her heart pounded fast in her chest and she couldn’t stop the way her tears streamed down her face.

She must’ve woken up the entire tent because the Bellweather Unit minus Raelle were staring at her. Tally’s face was pure concern, and despite her misgivings towards Scylla she crawled over to the brunette to comfort her.

“N-no!” Scylla snapped as Tally tried placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Don’t-Don’t touch m-me.” Her voice was shaky, and Tally narrowed her eyes leaving the tent.

Scylla heard rushed whispers, and then a sigh. Leaves crunched under boots and unprotected feet and soon enough the tent flap opened and Raelle appeared. 

Scylla refused to meet her eyes, pulling at her hair, trying to calm herself down, trying to think of anything that would get the sound of those screams, awful, awful screams, out of her head. 

Raelle took one look at Scylla in her vulnerable state and cracked. It didn’t matter that they hadn’t spoken much to each other besides necessities for the spree and military alliance. All that mattered to Raelle was that this Scylla before her was real. This Scylla, the one she fell in love with, would always wake in the middle of the night shaking, crying, screaming, and it would be her job to comfort her. It still was she guessed.

With muscle memory Raelle cautiously made her way to Scylla, kneeling before her form placing her hands with the gentlest of touch on the girl’s hands pulling at their own hair. Scylla stilled, breath catching in it’s throat at the familiar touch. 

Scylla let her hands be moved away, and she felt a hand at her chin moving her head to look up into Raelle’s cool blue eyes. 

“Hey, I got you, okay? I got you Scylla.” Her voice cracked on Scylla’s name, she hadn’t uttered it aloud, only yelling out Ramshorn or Necro when she absolutely had to talk to her. The effect on Scylla was instant, her bottom lip quivered and she shivered at hearing the perfect way her name always left Raelle’s lips. 

Scylla nodded her head and Raelle crawled into her sleeping bag, she moved away to make more room and soon enough Scylla’s head was tucked on top of Raelle’s chest, legs tangling together, and a hand holding onto Raelle’s body as tightly as she could.

“In and out Scyl, In and out.” Raelle murmured, ignoring the quiet sniffle Scylla tried to suppress. Raelle ran a hand through Scylla’s hair playing with the ends as she whispered a song into her ear. 

She knew the moment Scylla fell asleep, her breath had finally relaxed, her heart was slower, and she had just completely melted against Raelle, it was like nothing and everything had changed all at once, all Raelle knew was that this was her Scylla, not some illusion or trick, because her Scylla could only be this vulnerable.

“Are you sure about that? You’re gonna get sucked right back in Rae.” Raelle didn’t have to look away from Scylla’s face to know Abigail was looking at her with concern. Hesitantly, she locked eyes with the blaster, a hand clutching Scylla to herself tighter.

“I-” Raelle started but just then Scylla made a noise in her sleep and she immediately found herself staring at Scylla, watching the knit in her brows and the slight frown on her face. Raelle ran her thumb against Scylla’s forehead, pressing a soft kiss to it, she wouldn’t know only her unit would. Scylla’s face immediately relaxed and Raelle nodded to herself.

“She’s the one thing I’ve always been sure of Abs, she’d do the same for me no hesitation, no questions, no matter where we stand.” Raelle affirmed and in that moment she decided one thing for herself. She can have this night, this one night to bask in holding Scylla close to her one more time, and maybe she’d give the girl another chance.

___________

When siren eyes opened she was alone in the tent, the only evidence that Raelle had slept beside her was the warmth of the empty space in the sleeping bag next to her. 

She laid still for a moment longer, allowing herself to just breathe, take inventory of her mind and body only for the flap to zip open and a Raelle dressed in uniform to come crawling through. When she caught eyes with Scylla she stilled, like a deer in headlights. 

“Oh, um I-” 

“Morning.” Scylla offered sheepishly and Raelle nodded.

“Right, um mornin’, I was about to wake you, we’re headin’ out soon.” 

The pair stayed quiet, looking the other over. Scylla’s messy bedhead and loose shirt riding up her stomach, Raelle’s unzipped jacket with a dull medal hanging around her neck. 

“Uh, of course, I’ll only be a minute.” 

“Good.” Raelle went to turn and leave but stopped, and Scylla watched as the blonde shook her head and turned to look back once again.

“Um, are you, are you okay?”

The concern on Raelle’s face made Scylla hold her breath because this was the longest conversation they’d had together for the last two months that didn’t involve screaming. 

__ _ She had just stepped into Fort Salem once more. Willa placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, offering a slight squeeze of encouragement. Scylla jerked her shoulder back, following the rest of the group to their living quarters. That night they’d gone to the cafeteria, Scylla had wanted to stay back but her other agents forced her to come.  _

__ _ She was sitting at the edge of the table, picking slightly at the salad in front of her when she felt the air change. In fact, everyone felt the air change. Scylla looked up and eyes were on her and just behind her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood, her fingers tingled, and her heartbeat quickened.  _

__ _ Scylla placed her fork down, quickly placing her palms in her lap to subtly trace an “S,” before she stood up and met ice cold blue eyes.  _

__ _ Raelle had looked like absolute shit, and well she probably didn’t look much better herself but the sight of an unkempt Raelle was enough to tug at her heartstrings.  _

__ _ ‘Not here Raelle.’ She thought out to herself and walked past the blonde outside of the building knowing that Raelle would be following suit. _

__ _ “What are you doing here. You’re supposed to be dead.” It wasn’t even a question, it was a demand, ‘get out.’ Raelle was angry, and Scylla was angry too, angry at Raelle for leaving her in that damn chair, angry at her for lying, angry at herself that she just needed to scream, and it appeared Raelle just needed to scream too. _

__ _ “Oh you know, finding another mark to fuck tonight.” Scylla spat and Raelle bristled at her tone, they both squared their shoulders, and Raelle’s fists balled up at her sides. _

__ _ “You don’t get to be angry.” Raelle growled and Scylla’s dam broke. _

__ _ “You left me, Raelle Collar!” Scylla dug her finger into Raelle’s chest to emphasize her point. “What happened to no matter what huh? To no matter who I am, what I was? You left me to rot after taking away the one thing I had left!”  _

__ _ Raelle clenched her jaw, staring down at the angry brunette before her. _

__ _ “And you used me, you lied to me, you fucking killed Porter, you pretended to be Helen, you pretended you cared about me to use me as some fucking tool. Don’t stand here and lie to me Ramshorn.” Raelle screamed, taking a step forward causing Scylla to crash against the wall of the cafeteria.  _

_ The pair were breathing heavy faces close. _

_ “Thought you said you could do complicated.” Scylla raised her brow in challenge. _

_ “I thought you were worth it.” Raelle spat, and Scylla’s heart stung at the blow. Raelle seemed to recognize her mistake because she immediately softened and put her arms on either side of Scylla to keep her from leaving. _

_ “I didn’t mean that-” Scylla tried leaving but Raelle wouldn’t budge. _

_ “Move.” Scylla growled out, yet Raelle stood still, and finally Scylla let out a piercing scream. _

_ “I need you to know I didn’t mean that-”  _

_ “Dammit Collar I said move!” Frustrated, Scylla pushed on Raelle, and when that didn’t work she used her fists, pounding against the blonde in front of her who only clenched her jaw in return. _

_ “Calm down-” Scylla pushed one final time, a seed uttered under her breath that was just enough to push her back. In a matter of seconds their positions were reversed and it was Raelle against the wall. _

_ “I thought you were dead!” Scylla broke, she broke so hard, tears pouring out of her eyes.  _

_ “They told me you were dead and I couldn’t bring myself to get out of bed, I couldn’t  _

_ eat, I couldn’t sleep! Dammit Raelle it hurt to breathe because there was no way you were dead I would've felt it, I would’ve felt it, I would’ve-” In her hysteria Raelle wrapped her arms tightly around Scylla, crushing her tightly against her chest as she cried and wailed out. _

__ _ “Shh, I’m here.”  _

__ _ “You’re worth everything to me, you are everything to me.” Scylla sniffled and Raelle stilled as she caught the tremble of Scylla’s chin, that was her Scylla. This was her Scylla. _

__ Scylla stared a second longer at Raelle, the memory ringing out in her head.

“Not really, you?” She didn’t want to lie, and she didn’t miss the flash of pain in Raelle’s eyes at the admission. 

“Not really.” Raelle whispered back and left the tent one last time.

________________

They had been backpacking across The Cession for a few days now, scouting out a nearby rumored Camarilla operation when Scylla had been injured. 

The Camarilla had found them and gotten the surprise on them, they were vastly outnumbered and while Abigail sent a storm to distract them, Raelle had kneeled down next to Scylla’s bleeding form.

“Shit shit shit shit.” Raelle muttered as she took in the knife lodged in Scylla’s shoulder. 

“I- I can’t move my arm, I-” Scylla panicked and Raelle felt a familiar anger overtake her, but this was different. Someone tried to take Scylla away from her, again. Someone tried to kill her. 

Raelle’s eyes blackened over, and Scylla narrowed her eyes in recognition. 

“The mycelluem-” Scylla muttered but Raelle stood up, chest heaving as she breathed hard, she could feel their life, all the energy of their opposers. 

“Raelle you need to be careful-” Scylla tried to call out but it was too late, a piercing scream, an old song, something that wasn’t canon left Raelle’s throat and the camarilla exploded, their blood bursting out and chunks of limbs and flesh splattered across the snow covered ground. 

Raelle only had enough energy to make it back to Scylla, who had fear in her eyes, fear towards Raelle. 

“You’re safe now.” Raelle breathed. “No one can take you away.” Raelle collapsed and Scylla caught her with her good arm, leaning Raelle’s weight against her body.

“Bellweather!” Scylla cried out, and within seconds both Abigail and Tally were at her side picking up Raelle, Tally threw Scylla’s good arm around her shoulder, helping her limp back to someplace safe.

“Up ahead, scouted a house, it’s empty.” Tally directed, and the group headed towards it.

The house was definitely abandoned, and had a weird smell to it. Scylla went to work setting up an alarm system to go off if someone appeared outside. Abigail had left to get firewood for the night, and Tally worked on raiding the house, taking inventory. 

Scylla looked over at Raelle on the couch, removing her uniform shirt as gently as she could, wincing slightly at the pain in her own shoulder. The sound was enough to drag Raelle back, her eyes big and wide, she shot up and Scylla forced her back down.

“Shh, shh you’re safe Rae.” Raelle huffed and looked around before her eyes settled onto Scylla. She pretended not to notice the way Raelle relaxed once their eyes met. 

“Abigail is getting firewood, Tally is making us food, and you’re gonna let me help your wound.” Scylla informed, and that's when Raelle realized she only had pants on and a bra. A hint of pink met her cheeks but she nodded her head, trying her best to relax.

Scylla took her wash cloth and ran it against Raelle’s side where a knife had managed to hit her early on in the fight. Scylla eyed the scar on her chest, right where her heart was, and Raelle swallowed thickly.

“You’re hurt too, let me fix it.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Don’t lie Scylla-”

“I don’t know how you managed to connect with the mycelium but you need to learn how to control it or you could die Raelle.” Scylla half yelled half whispered, her voice choking on the last of her words. 

“I-”

“No, Raelle, listen to me. That thing takes as much as it gives. It’s the first thing we learn as necros. You need to be careful.” 

“You can connect with it too?” Raelle asked, and Scylla went pale. 

“Something like that.” 

“Scylla, we said no more secrets.” 

“Yeah, friends don’t keep secrets from each other, I know.” Scylla mumbled and worried her bottom lip. 

She finished bandaging Raelle and let her hands stay on the exposed skin of her stomach for a second longer. Memorizing the picture of her hands on Raelle once again. She closed her eyes and breathed, a moment later finding a hand on top of hers.

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s okay.” Raelle tried but Scylla shook her head.

“No no, I just-”

“You just don’t trust me, right?” Scylla looked up and met Raelle’s eyes, there was hurt evident in them.

“It’s foolish to trust someone who can with a single glance make you do anything.” Scylla admitted, and Raelle let a soft smile on her face.

“Yeah, guess it goes both ways then.” 

Scylla ran a hand down her face before finally giving one last sigh. She stood, motioning Raelle to follow her outside and soon the two of them were out in the snow, some of it still falling onto the ground, sticking to both girl’s hair.

“Not just anyone connects to it Raelle. Only certain stems of potent witch families, my family can, the Tarim, and I guess the Collars.” She started as they walked together.

“So that's, that’s how I could feel you were alive, when they told me you-” Raelle trailed off, furrowing her brows, thinking about everything from a few months ago. 

“If you focus hard enough, you’ll always be able to feel their energy.” 

“Do you feel mine?” Raelle asked and Scylla nodded without hesitation.

“I was confused when I first felt it, thought maybe you were around mushrooms or something.” Scylla laughed. “And when I thought you were dead I thought maybe I was feeling you return to the ground, but that’s a different feeling, I could still feel.” Scylla trailed off, unable to put the words together coherently.

“What does it feel like?” Raelle’s hands ghosted Scylla’s cheek, she hadn’t even realized they’d stopped walking. 

She looked at Raelle, really looked at her. She seemed tired, her eyes looked sad, but there was a spark of something else in them, her brows were light, and jaw unclenched. Scylla grabbed Raelle’s other hand with both of her own, a smile on her face as she watched Raelle looked down at where their hands connected.

“What does your energy feel like?” Scylla asked back and Raelle nodded, licking at her lips.

“It feels like constant warmth. Like I’m standing in freezing snow and yet the warmth is so overpowering I’m sweating. It feels like a tug on my pinky, like there’s a string tied to it.” Raelle looked up at Scylla, pupils blown.

“You feel-” and Raelle just laughed, a big grin and a look of wonder on her face. “You feel like the Scylla I fell in love with, that feeling of when it was just us, no worries, just pure, raw vulnerability, a constant exciting buzzing in my head, jumping for joy everytime we touch.” And Raelle kept laughing because it was ridiculous, but she swore she could feel just how happy and excited Scylla was to be near her.

“You feel like home.” Scylla spoke.

“You feel like freedom.” Raelle retorted.

“You feel safe.” Scylla’s hands went to Raelle’s shoulders, one slowly trailing up along her scar.

“You feel like everything I’ve ever wanted.” Foreheads touched, and Scylla felt Raelle’s warm hand against her face.

“You feel like my soul has finally found it’s missing piece.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Raelle asked, and Scylla nodded, a slight shiver running through her, but not from the snow, from the way Raelle’s hungry eyes met hers once more and reclaimed what was hers. 

Their kiss was gentle, and soft, reassuring. It was everything they needed, and both focused on each other’s energy that Scylla was beginning to think was only amped up by them both being connected in such an ancient way. 

Kissing each other felt right, being with each other was right. 

When they broke away a tear left both of their cheeks but Raelle swallowed and her face grew serious.

“I love you.” Scylla’s lips parted in awe and Raelle continued. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, regardless of everything we’ve faced, and everything that is to come, if you’ll have me.” Scylla lost her breath, a smile and a shake of her head because she was in such disbelief.

“Are you-?” Scylla questioned

“Yes.”

“Raelle I-. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you.”

“You already are Scyl.” 

“Then kiss me before the Goddess so she may see that we are one.” The pair smiled, and the moon shined just a little brighter as their lips met once more, sealing their vow to the other. The snow fell harder, the sky cleared away all the clouds that may have been there, energy surged around them and a peace settled in the air. 

“For eternity.” They whispered to each other, and the wind whispered it back at them, and both couldn’t shake the feeling that the Goddess approved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @PVTSnail


End file.
